Responsibilities
by astrodragon25
Summary: Mikel is left to watch the shop while Jake is on vacation, and Mikel learns the true responsibilities being a dragon as he faces off against a new enemy, and how he makes it through...
1. Chapter 1

**Responsibilities**

**Note: I do not own ad: jl-once again cleared for the about tenth time…this is another story I have, which is once again has someone I know in it(this is what happens when you tell a classroom what you do on the weekends, with a surprisingly calm reaction-the teacher wanted me to do one…) Well, enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 1: Left Alone**

"Yo, G. Are we about to leave yet?" Jake said in groaning impatience. "In time, young one. First, we must make sure that everyone is ready. Also, who is going to watch the shop we everyone is gone?" his grandpa replied. Jake thought about this for a while, then had an idea…

_Meanwhile…_

"Well, Gabe came again. Might as well see him, and all his friends." Mikel said to himself as he went to the building. It had been about a month since the "incident", as Mikel himself called it. When he heard that Gabe was visiting, he went to see him. Mikel came quietly seeing a young brown-haired boy playing Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow. He was about to beat the final boss, until..

"Hey, what are you doing?" Mikel said as he came to the room. He was given a "go to hell" look from Rodney and Ivan, two of Gabe's friends. Somehow, they knew of Mikel's "secret" and never forgave him for the "incident". When Gabe looked up to see Mikel, he was unexpectedly killed off in the game, which angered him greatly. "Dammit, you ruined my chi. I hope you're happy, Mikel." Yelled Gabe.

"What? That's bullshit-there is no way that I could have caused you to lose." Mikel said in defense. This went on for about five minutes, til Mikel lost patience, dragoned up, and started going crazy, without killing them. He heard his phone rang before it got too hectic. "Hello? Yeah. Yeah. Alright, I'll do it. Bye." Was the conversation on the phone. After he hung up, he looked at the three beat up boys, and said "Well, nice seeing you."

"yeah…likewise." Said Gabe as he got up then fell back down.

Mikel flew off to the shop to meet them. "Ok, is it just going to be me?" he asked as he received the answers that it would just be him, much to the delight of Mikel-he's had some issues with Fu (see It's come to this). When everyone left, Mikel found the computer, got on Youtube, and started typing-he had a whole week, with no school, no training, and no problems…for now.

**This is just a start-off. I added the ds scene based on "real events" that happened (he stills blames me for it from time to time..)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Visitors **

****

Mikel was bored in the shop again, even after going through Youtube, story typing, and the tv; nothing could curb his boredom. "Maybe someone will actually come in and buy something.." Mikel said as he laughed at the thought of it-he knew that they never had a customer at the shop. Mikel was about to take a nap when the door opened, revealing a man, around his early 30's, with brown hair, and dressed sharply.

"Welcome to Canal Street Electronics. How may I help you, sir?" Mikel asked in a cheery voice-maybe he could make history here. "Yes, I am looking for Roosevelt High School, do you know where it is?" the man asked. "I was called to teach the drama class.." 

"Ah. We're on vacation right now, but I figured I could get some help on this. I'm Mikel, I go to the school." Mikel replied as he was staring his future teacher in the face.

"Jeremy Barrow." Replied the man as they shook hands. Mikel was sensing something as he shook his hand, but he couldn't figure out what it was. "When we go back, maybe I can give you the directions." Mikel said to change the subject. "Yes, we should. Well, nice meeting you." Jeremy said as walked out of the building.

"Ok..that was weird. What else could go on this day?" Mikel said to himself before he heard the door open again, only to see 4 mountain trolls come in, and they weren't planning to buy something. "Shit." Mikel said to himself as he reached for the sword under the register. When he saw the time to attack, he leaped over the counter, sword in hand, and started kicking ass, texas style. In 5 minutes, those trolls were retreating back to their mamas. "And stay out! Assholes.." Mikel muttered to himself as he went inside.

Meanwhile, Barrow was watching with curiousity. "Hmm..he could be a nice acquisition to my team…provided I can get him out of his free will." He thought to himself. "Now I know who he really is, without him knowing who I am.." he said as he disappeared from the area.

**What's that supposed to mean? I'm still thinking on it, so if this seems confusing…welcome to the club. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The list/the trap **

Mikel was fumbling for the television remote, when he finally found a list on a piece of paper, which had something he really despises-chores. "Aw man. I do not need this, but I guess this could be an exception-the only exception." Mikel groaned as he started the chores. He hated the list, not only the chores listed on it, but how he had to do it. He couldn't even use usual cleaning products, no…he had to do some training stuff (think of first episode of the series-toilet, floor…you get it.) along with it. After 5 hours, he was finally done with it, and to prove it, he sent a picture from his phone to Fu and Jake with the message: Thanks for letting me know about the list. It was a really good way to waste my time.

Two minutes later, he got a message summarizing that they didn't do no list. Mikel looked at it again, and finally realized that it was neither of the three's handwriting. "I got screwed…whoever did this, knows who I am." Mikel said as he crumpled, then burned the list…

_In a disclosed area… _

"Alright, I know his true form…now to just catch him doing it." A figure said as he opened a container containing a blue liquid, then poured it into a small pouch. "I think I will visit him again, and then…the trap will be set." He said sinisterly.

_45 minutes later… _

"…that's how long I've been on ya." Mikel sang while on the computer. He was listening to kanye west's "stronger" for about two weeks, and he decided to put the song on every time he was practicing or training, which he was doing right now. Mikel was meditating and gaining his focus-something he needed to work on. Just as he was about to achieve it, he heard the door open, followed by a familiar voice. "Well, look who's here. How you been?" Mikel said as he saw Barrow again.

"Nothing, just seeing how you were, since you would probably be the assistant of the group." He said, apparently trying to hide something. Mikel wouldn't buy it, focusing his attention to the look on his face. "Something doesn't add up. What does he want?" Mikel thought to himself. "What's in the pouch?" Mikel said, trying to find a clue for his visitor's visit.

"Oh? Oh, this is just a drink for us…it's a special recipe." He said trying to conceal the true identity of the liquid. "Really? Or is it some form of liquid to get something…what's the term for the liquid? But, I could be wrong. Pour it out, man, and let's drink." Mikel finally said as he went to the fridge, got some tea, and poured it in two glasses. Barrow then poured the blue liquid, then both drank it. The results…

Mikel started feeling woozy, then caught a glimpse of himself before he passed out. "Ah, shi.." were the words before he was out. Barrow smiled to himself as he dragged Mikel out of the building into a armored truck, for reasons unknown…

**That sucks…guess the chemical has two side effects, of course one is obvious, the other…look for a certain episode to find out on that one….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: What the? **

****

"(groans) I feel like I got in a steel cage match, and got hit repeatedly with it." Mikel said as he struggled to get up, but found out of his predicament when he came to his senses. "I am going to get killed for this." He said as he saw himself chained up, in dragon form, and knowing that he had no backup-everyone was on vacation for 3 more days. "Well, at least I can break the chains.." he said as he got himself free, free to move anyways.

"Oh good. You're awake, American dragon. I thought you would be smarter than that." The figure outside the room said. Mikel stood there in shock. "Is he serious?" Mikel thought to himself.

"Yeah, Barrow. That's exactly it; I thought I would be smarter than that, but I guess my brain isn't capable of doing that." He said in sarcasm. "So, what are you going to do? Sell me? Expose me? Kill me? It won't matter-I'll just come back to haunt you." He said, trying to piss them off.

"Don't worry. I wont kill you..yet. All I will do is show you to the public, gain fame, then sell you off. Then, nothing can stop me from becoming the best scientist in the world!" Barrow said with a evil laugh.

"Just like Rotwood…only with more hair. I deal with you guys every day of my life-this aint new to me." Mikel said in annoyance. When he heard no response, Mikel moped in anger: how could he fall for such a stupid trick? He knew something would be up if he refused it, so he couldn't do that. "All I know is if G finds out about this…(shudders)" Mikel said as he laid down to go to sleep-he would find a way to escape later, when he could get free.

**Wow…this sucks. I was on blanks on Barrow's character, so I thought of this…maybe I can get it to work. Just about…2-3 chapters to go… **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The plan and the video **

****

****

Mikel's life in the cell was starting to bore him, until he was put in room with glass all around it. "At least I can see everything…that gives me an idea?" Mikel thought to himself. After thinking for a while, he had a plan that could work both ways, then work out for himself. "Barrow, how about a proposition? You can shoot footage of me in this form provided that 1. I sing in it. 2. You let me go-no exceptions." Mikel asked in a persuasive tone. Barrow's eyes lit up-he would finally get the recognition he deserved. "That's what he thinks…" Mikel thought to himself.

"Ready? Let's go. 1,2,3.." Mikel started as the video began. Mikel was singing "Welcome to my life" while in dragon form, which turned out to be perfect for the video. Barrow was watching him with interest-he was agreeing to this while doing something he enjoyed. After a couple more takes, the video turned out to be a instant success. "Alright, I held up my end of the bargain. Now, you hold yours." Mikel said. Mikel reached out his hand for a handshake, but when Barrow went to shake it, Mikel gave him a kick to the head he would never forget. "Damn, you know better than to trust me, dude." Mikel said as he burned the footage. "Better luck next time." Mikel said as he left the building, and to freedom…

_Back at the shop… _

Mikel was relaxed when he got a phone call from Jake. "What's up Jake? Yeah? Oh, I was busy with some things, but I took care of it. You guys are coming back tomorrow? That's great, so I'll see you then. No, I didn't do anything stupid while you were gone…bye." Was Mikel's part of the conversation. "Man, he's more like his grandpa every day." Mikel groaned after hanging up the phone. "What to do? Hmm..video camera, guitar, voices…youtube video." Mikel talked to himself as he decided, again, to make a video, this time in the shop.

_After filming… _

"K. The video's put in, and no one will think it's real. But it will be funny, though." Mikel said as he posted the video on Youtube, then went to bed-he was tired from his long day.

**Alright, alright. The video would probably cause more chapters, but I'll get to it in the sequel (whenever that is…) Anyways, last chapter coming up!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The confrontation/busted **

****

_At school… _

"What a vacation, huh?" Mikel said as they walked to their lockers. "Yeah, the amdrag needed it badly." Jake replied. "Yeah, well at least I finally posted a Youtube video." Mikel said with a shy look on his face. "Really? What's it on?" Jake asked in wonderment. "Maybe later. Right now, I gotta get to class." Mikel hurriedly said as he started to rush off, only to bump into someone.

"Sorry about…that…Mr. Barrow." Mikel slowly said as he saw Barrow again-he was, after all, a teacher here. "Mikel, we meet again." 'Likewise' was the reply. "If you excuse me, I have a class to get to. Maybe we can go at it again." Mikel said in a hushed tone. "You won't be so lucky next time." Barrow threatened. "Don't worry. I wont be the only one you need to worry about, buddy." Mikel threatened back. With that, both walked away, still keeping an eye on each other as they went to the classrooms…

_After school.. _

"What was that all about?" Jake asked as they walked to the shop. "Nothing. Just part of my week here, that's all." Mikel replied. "Oh. Anyway, about the video.." Jake said before he was reacted by a stern look on Mikel's face. "Look, I did nothing, repeat NOTHING on this god-given earth on that video that would make me look like a complete fool of myself, ok?" was his reply before he went inside the shop..

"Mikel! (Chinese is spoken) What did you do?" Lao Shi said as they walked in the room. "Uh-oh." Was Mikel's response as the video was on the computer, revealing what he taped. "Ok, I know this is nuts, but…I was bored!! You would do the same thing." Mikel pleaded before he was met with more yelling, then was given a punishment-training extended to twice the normal amount for 3 months. "what?! You have to be kidding me." Mikel whined. "No, im not. You have much to learn about responsibility." He said as he left the room.

"Aw man." Mikel whispered to himself as he sat on the couch to recollect his thoughts, until it was time for training. "Might as well. Could have been worse…" he said as he went up the stairs to the roof…

_At the school… _

"One day…I'll make you pay for what you did to me, Mikel. I wont rest until I have you on display. Until then, I wait for my next move…" Barrow said as he sat on his desk, rubbing on his chin, to the scar that was left by the kick.

Barrow then gets up, fixes his papers, and leaves the room, leaving a note behind saying:

_I now know that dragons exist. Along with being dangerous, they are cunning and distrustful. I wont stop until I achieve my ultimate goal: expose them for the beasts they really are… _

**That's it. Give me some time for a sequel-have to have a good placement to do it. Please review!!! **


End file.
